Hiruma's Little Sister
by manga fan 1101
Summary: Kaitlyn is Hiruma's little sister and she knows he has a very strong reputation. Kaitlyn is deathly afraid of ambulances because of that one incident. What happens when she is forced to ride the ambulance again? Rated M for the fowl languages and maybe a little of something else.
1. Chapter 1 Kaitlyn's Trip

**Hey, its me, mangafan1101. Sorry, this is my third story. I know I still have one in progress and one that is complete. But this came in my head as I was listening to music by Evanscence and Drew Seeley. I don't own any characters except for Kaitlyn, the other characters belong to their rightful owners. Hope you enjoy this!**

"Where the heck are you going?" Hiruma asks his younger sister, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looks at her brother and saw that he had a gun in hand as usual.

"Somewhere, you wouldn't like to go." She replies to him. She turns around and walks out the door. Hiruma just stands there so surprised to hear coldness in her voice. After a couple of minutes, he walked into the living room.

Kaitlyn was walking to her usual favorite place, when a couple of drunken men walked up to her and started harassing her. After a couple of minutes of calling for help, a tall man came to help her out.

"Thank you for helping me out," Kaitlyn calls out to her rescuer. She looks at him and notices that he just started to walk away. After seeing him go, she decided to continue walking to her most favorite place. When she finally got there, she looked out at the river in front of her and watched the sunset go down. When it was dark outside, she started to walk home. On her way home she ran into the man that had rescued her earlier. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going," she started as she realized it was the man. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked him.

"Shin. Aren't you Hiruma's little sister?" he asks her after answering her question. Kaitlyn nods her head and remembers that her older brother has a very strong reputation for using guns to get the things he wants. He looks away and wonders what she's doing out here alone.

"I got to go. See you later," Kaitlyn says as she starts to wave and walk away. Shin turns around and grabs her wrist. Kaitlyn swivels around and looks at him. "Do you need something?" Kaitlyn asks him bewildered, as she just stares at her wrist. After receiving no answer, she frees her wrist and starts to walk away again. But she ends up being stopped, by him blocking her way.

"Where are you going now?" he asks her. She was shocked that he asked her. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"Home. Where else? Why are you asking me this?" she replies. Shin just looks away.

"Oh, just wondering." he answers her.

"Did you want to walk me home?" she asks politely. She started to blush. She looked at him, and thought she saw him blushing too. He nodded and they started to walk to their destination.

They finally reached their destination, and Kaitlyn heard her brother with his gun. She put her hand on her forehead, knowing that Mamori is here to discuss the things for the next game. She turns and thanks Shin for walking her home. He nods and turns around and walks away. After seeing him disappear into the darkness, she turns around and walks into the house. "I'm back, Hiruma you better not be making fun of them," she yells at her older brother from the door while she takes off her shoes. When she was taking off her shoes, she started to feel dizzy and she could hear Mamori and Sena coming to the front to greet her. She also started to feel pain on her ankle. 'Damn, stupid drunken men... Ow, that hurts.' she thought to herself. Just then she falls forward, and Sena catches her.

"Kaitlyn!" Mamori screams in horror. Hiruma walks in and sees Kaitlyn unconscious. He walks up to her and carries her to her room. Once she was in her bed, Mamori told Hiruma that Kaitlyn needed to see the doctor.

"Why does she need to see the fucking doctor?" Hiruma yelled back. He was very worried about her but wouldn't let anyone else know about it.

"If you don't take her to see the doctor, I will call them to come and check on her. She looked like she was in pain before she fell forward! Aren't you worried about her?" Mamori threatened him. She looked at him and realizes she went to far this time. She takes her cell phone out and calls the ambulance. After a couple of minutes of silence, they heard the ambulance come their way. Sena opens the door for them and Mamori takes them to Kaitlyn. Hiruma just stands there watching them take her away. Mamori knows Hiruma cares about his little sister, and she walks up to him. "Hiruma, I'm sorry. But I had to do something, you were just going to keep her here. I didn't feel comfortable leaving her here with you in this condition. Come on, Sena. Hiruma, you too." Mamori says afterwards. Sena starts to get his shoes on and Mamori did the same.

Sena realizes that Hiruma was just standing there, again. "Hiruma-san, aren't you coming? You need to be there when she wakes up. I'm pretty sure she wants you there more than anyone else," Sena says after seeing him just standing there, like a stone statue. After a couple of more minutes of standing there, he finally got out of spacing out and put his shoes on. By this time, Mamori had her shoes on and Sena was putting on his other shoe. Once Hiruma was done putting his shoes on, they all went to the hospital.

At the hospital, the doctor told them that she hasn't been eating that well. They saw the x-rays of the ankle that has been hurting her and saw that it was broken. She still hasn't awoken for a couple of hours. Hiruma and Mamori were in the cafeteria, getting something to eat for them and Sena, when they got a call from Sena.

"Mamori-nee, it's Kaitlyn. She has finally woken up!" Sena says through the phone.

"Thanks for telling me. Hiruma lets go. Your sister is finally awake." Mamori hangs up on the phone and they finish paying for the food, and rush to Kaitlyn's room. When they got to the room, Sena was outside of the room, and tells them that she's okay, and that the doctor told him to wait outside of the room, while they check for any scars. Mamori thought about how this has happened, and heard Hiruma take a gun out. Hiruma started shooting it into the air, and threatens the doctor to let him see her. When they had finally agreed to let him see her, he was so nervous to see all the machines on her. Even though he had seen her connected to the machines when she was out cold, he got used to that, but he never got used to seeing her connected to the machines when she was conscious.

It was scary at first but when she saw that her brother and Mamori were here with Sena, she was happy. She had so many questions. "Mamori-chan, why and how did I get here?" Kaitlyn asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear the answer from Mamori.

"Well… I called the….." she was caught off mid sentence, by Hiruma shooting his gun.

"What the hell does it matter?" Hiruma yells. 'He may be showing anger, but I know he's glad to see that I'm awake,' Kaitlyn thought as she sees Mamori scolding him for bringing a gun into the hospital. She smiled then and started to laugh. Mamori and Hiruma stopped their argument when they heard Kaitlyn laughing. Sena was surprised that she was actually laughing. After a little of laughter, she heard Sena join then Mamori joined in. Hiruma just smiled his devilish smile. After all laughter, Kaitlyn asked them a couple of more questions, and after Mamori and Sena left, the doctor came in and told the siblings that Kaitlyn needed to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. 'Most likely two to three days to be in here' thought Kaitlyn. She looks at her brother.

"Hiruma, I think you should go home. I'll be alright. There still be enough food in the kitchen. You should also go and make sure everyone is training for the next tournament," Kaitlyn says with her all-knowing look.

"Tch, fine." Hiruma replies and gets up to leave. When he finally left, Kaitlyn laid down on the hospital bed and remembered what Mamori and Sena said about how she got there. 'I'm glad that I was unconscious then. I would have freaked out about it.' Kaitlyn thought to herself before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Kaitlyn's Nightmare

Kisara: I don't own the characters, only Kaitlyn. The characters belong to their rightful owners.

Mamori: Kisara! Oh, there you are.

Kisara: Yes?

Sena: Mamori-nee, did you find her?

Mamori: Yeah, she's working on the story.

Hiruma: What the heck are you all doing in here?

Kisara: That's what I'm wondering.

Kurita: We were looking for Kisara.

Kisara: Don't you all have to train for the next tournament that is coming up?

Hiruma: Yes, now everyone on the field now!

Kisara: Okay, lets continue with the story. Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 2 Kaitlyn's Nightmare

Kaitlyn kept tossing and turning in her sleep. The doctors have tried endlessly to stop her from tossing and turning. They have tried to wake her up, but she never really did wake up. There were times in the night when the doctors hear her screaming in her sleep.

**Kaitlyn's POV in her Nightmare**

I was walking down the only path that was bright to see. Then as I walked, I saw a beautiful place. There was a waterfall, and on the other side was a meadow. The sun was high, everywhere around me was bright, sunny and warm. Then all of a sudden, clouds covered the sky and it started raining on me. That's when it starts getting freaky. I start hearing voices that sound familiar but I can't figure out whose voices I hear. I listen to wind that started to pick up. It carried the voices everywhere that I wasn't able to tell where the voices had started from. "Where are you going?" "How did you get here?" "You must leave, or you will die." "Why didn't you save mom?" "Work harder to keep your grades and everything going." That was just the beginning of it.

"What are you doing here, you don't belong here," I hear a voice say very loud. Just then, a tall shadow stood in front me. It started to talk but I couldn't make out what it had said. It grabbed my arms and started pulling me to the waterfall. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. I wondered if anyone can hear me, after all I'm in my dream or in this case nightmare. All I can think of were the one sentence that blamed me for the most painful memory. The memory came into my nightmare and reminded me of why I'm the one to blame for what had happened.

It happened two years ago. My brother and his friends were playing their favorite sport in the field of the school. My mom and I were watching them having fun playing. There were times when they would start to argue but it was ended quickly. But one day, my mom didn't come to watch them play, that's when I knew something was horribly wrong. I went all over the school to look for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. I looked at my cell phone and I got a voice mail from mom. "Kaitlyn, Youichi is going to go to a friends house I want you to meet me at your favorite place. Love, Mom XOXO." So afterwards I told my brother that I was going to meet mom at my most favorite place. After telling him that I went to go meet mother at the place, that was when I found out it was a stupid trap. My mom dropped her cell phone and it ended up in someone else's hands. Somehow, the man who found mom's cell knew my brother's and my name. I fell into the trap and was found unconscious at the side of the road, by one of my friends father. My friends father called my dad and he got angry that I was unconscious on the side of the road. So he came to pick me up, and when I was conscious he asked me what I was doing.

"I don't know. All I remember was getting a message from mom telling me to meet her at my favorite place. So I went and it ended up being a couple of idiots pretending to be her," I replied to his question. I looked at him and he looked so serious. After a couple of minutes of deathly silence, we got home. The next day, the same thing happened but mom was actually at my favorite place. We started to walk home. "Mom, where were you yesterday?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? I was at home all day yesterday. Why are you asking? Did something happen to you, yesterday?" she asked me straight back at me. I looked at her, and wondered if father had told her what had happened. 'He probably really didn't tell her about what had happened yesterday' I thought at the time. The next thing I knew was that I was leaning forward and saw a car coming at us very fast. I was too shocked to do anything. My mom tried to protect me from the car and she ended up with very serious injuries. I have the image of mom in between the car and a stop sign. I called the ambulance and they came rushing over along with a couple of police cars. The next couple of things started to blur. All I could see was my mom being taken away from me. I rushed to her side and asked if I could ride with. That was the first time of being in an ambulance.

On the ride to the hospital, the heart monitor suddenly started beeping. I looked at it and realized it was not a good sign. Everyone excluding me and the driver started working harder. Once we got to the damn hospital, the doctors took over and I decided to call my dad and brother. My dad got there, before my brother did. When he got there, he asked me what had happened, and I told him that a man in a car was drunk and crashed into mom and me. But mom ended up with more serious injuries, I only ended up with a road burn and a couple of big scratches that weren't that deep. After I had finish explaining to my dad, my brother came in with his friends. His friends were surprised that I had survived the accident. They had asked me the same question as dad did. When I finished telling them what had happened, the doctor came in and he had a very sad, and sympathy face on.

"I'm truly very sorry. She didn't make it. She died from the loss of blood," he looks at me and then at the people around me. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I tried to not cry, but I couldn't hold my tears back. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't care where I was going, just as long as I can get away.

End of Flashback in the dream

In my dream, I started crying. I started to scream no at the top of my lungs. I could feel myself tossing and turning in my sleep.

End of Dream

When I woke up, I saw the doctors and nurses around me looking worried.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors in the Hospital

Sena: Mamori-nee. Do you know where she went?

Mamori: No.

Raimon: Mamori, I found her computer.

Mamori: Really?

Kurita: Yeah.

Hiruma: What are you guys doing now?

Kurita: Looking for someone.

Kisara: Looking for me?

Raimon: Yes. We wanted you to work on the story.

Kisara: I was just about to do that. Aren't you all supposed to be on the field?

Sena: Yeah.

Kisara: Let's just get on with the story. I don't own any of the characters except for Kaitlyn. The characters belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3 Hospital Visitors

"Hey, Kaitlyn. How are you doing?" Monta asks after walking into the hospital room. Kaitlyn looks up from the book she was reading.

"Okay, I'm just bored and tired more now than ever. How was practice, today?" Kaitlyn asks as she puts her book down with the bookmark to mark where she left off.

"It was fine, until Shin came walking by. He seemed like he was looking for someone," Kurita answered the question for Monta. "Hey, Kaitlyn. Mamori and Hiruma are still at the club house. Sena went home because he became very tired. Komusubi and everyone else went home to do their homework," Kurita continued after a short pause.

"Really? What was going on, at practice?" Kaitlyn asked surprised that everyone didn't come to see her. She looked at both boys. 'They seem very depressed' she thought to herself. "What happened? You both seem like your scared and depressed at the same time. Its bugging the crap out of me," Kaitlyn continued.

"Well, we brought you your homework, for one thing," Monta says while Kurita holds up a couple of school books for her to see. "The other thing is that we were wondering when you met Shin?" Monta asks after a couple of seconds of silence. Kaitlyn looked shocked at Monta and Kurita for a couple of seconds but then regained her composure.

"Why are you asking me this? I only met him yesterday. I was being sexually harassed, he came and stopped them from hurting me any further. Then we bumped into each other later on last night. And I asked him to walk me home just in case," Kaitlyn told them. Just then, they heard Hiruma walking up to the room. It really wasn't that hard to guess it was him, considering all the gunshots being heard. The door opened suddenly and Hiruma walked in with a gun in hand.

"How you doing, fucking little sister?" Hiruma says as he puts his gun away. He gives her his devilish grin while she replies with a scowl on her face.

"Why can't you be a normal older brother? Youichi you know you aren't allowed to have guns in the hospital. Oh yeah, you haven't told me about Suzuna, Monta and Kurita. How is she?" Kaitlyn says as she throws death glares at him. He ignores them like he has ever since their mother died. After realizing that the death glares aren't really working, she turns to face Monta and Kurita for their answer.

"Well, she wanted to come but her brother is being an idiot. Her brother apparently forgot what he was going to do, so she decided to help him remember," Kurita answers.

"So, everyone knows about me being here?" Kaitlyn asks worried that everyone isn't doing what they say they were going to do. She looks at Monta who just shook his head yes. So what has been happening outside of the hospital?" she asks trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, the same. Everything is still the same. Well, besides you being here, anyways," Hiruma replies with his unusual poker face. "Oh, yeah. Shin came by and asked where you were," he says after remembering what had happened during practice.

"What did you tell him?" Kaitlyn asks hoping Hiruma didn't do something or say something stupid. She looked at him and didn't get an answer, she turned to face the other two hoping to get an answer.

"Well, we told him the truth. You were in the hospital for a couple of more days," Monta answers her question. He looks at her in disbelief that she got excited all of a sudden.

"Did you tell him what room I'm in?" she asks a little too excited that he had wanted to see her again.

"Umm…. Yeah, we did. Are you really going to expect him to come?" Kurita says a little nervously. Kaitlyn looks at him with a little sadness in her beautiful eyes.

"No, but I'm really happy that he tried to come and see me. The thing that makes me really happy is the thought, nothing else. So when I heard he asked to see me, it reminds me that I still can make friends and not just enemies, like my brother," Kaitlyn responds with a sparkle in her eyes and a kind smile. Kurita and Monta smiled warmly back at her. Monta looked at the time and realized it was getting very late.

"Whoa, its late. Max!" Monta says as he jumps up. He looks at Kaitlyn as she nods saying its alright.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Kaitlyn says as Monta and Kurita left the room. When they were completely out of the room, she turned to her brother. "When are you planning on going home, Youichi nii-san?" Kaitlyn looks at him expecting to answer.

"Soon. But the doctors told me that they were having a trouble time with you," Hiruma responds. He gives her a stern look while she just looks out the window.

"Really? I have been having nightmares lately. Its weird," She replies to her older brother. She looks back at him while he looks out the window. She grabs the book she put down a while ago. She opens it to the place where she left off, and started to read. "Oh, one more thing, why did you tell Shin I was in the hospital?" she asked when she remembered Monta and Kurita hesitating to tell her if they told him which room she is in. Just before he could answer they heard a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" Hiruma answered annoyed. He walked over to the door and opened it up. Shin walks in with Otawara, Sakuraba and Takami. Shin looked like his usual self, while the other three came in nervous because they didn't know who Kaitlyn is. When they walked in, they saw Kaitlyn sitting up reading on the hospital bed. When she heard Hiruma walk away from the door, she looked up and saw it was Shin and a couple of his other friends.

"Oh hello again, Shin," Kaitlyn says as she put her bookmark where she stopped again. Shin nods his head replying with a hello. Kaitlyn looks at the other boys that were with Shin. "Hi, I'm Hiruma, Kaitlyn. Its nice to meet you," she says to the other boys.

"I'm Takami, the quarterback for the White Knights. This is Sakuraba, and Otawara," Takami says while pointing at each boy. "Its nice to meet you," Takami continues. Kaitlyn smiles as she shakes hands with each boy in turn.

"What positions are Otawara and Sakuraba? If I may ask," Kaitlyn says after shaking hands with them. She looks at them with her best inviting smile. Hiruma just stands in the corner, deciding on whether to leave or to stay. In the end, he just gets up and walks up to the door. Kaitlyn sees her brother leaving and calls out to him. "Yoichi nii-san! Where are you going?" she asks him as he shuts the door behind him. 'I can't believe he ignored me,' Kaitlyn thought.

"I'm the wide receiver for the same team," Sakuraba says after that weird encounter with Hiruma. He smiles back at her. She looks at the door and realized why Hiruma left. When she turned her attention to Otawara, he was confused at why she was looking at him. Then he remembered the question she had asked earlier.

"I'm the center of the defense line," Otawara says in his unnatural voice. He was looking at all the machines when he said this.

"Oh, wow. I actually saw one game when you were against my brother's team. It was really interesting, tactics you used. My older brother always found a way to counter the tactics," Kaitlyn says as she remembers that game. Just then another knock on the door was heard. "Yes?" she asks through the closed door.

"Its Mamori. May I come in?" Mamori says through the door.

"Yes." Kaitlyn responds to the question. Mamori opens the door and walks in. Mamori was very surprised that the Oujou White Knights were there visiting her.

"Hey, I came to see how you were doing. I just saw Hiruma leave the hospital, and I was wondering why. But now I see why he left so abruptly.

"We need to get going, see you later Kaitlyn. We promise to come visit you whenever we have a chance to see you," Shin says with such easiness and with practically no emotion. Sakuraba, Takami, and Ootawara waved good-bye to her and left, following Shin. When the door closed behind them, Mamori turned to look at Kaitlyn who was back to reading the book, Mamori gave her.

"How many times have you read that book?" Mamori asks out of curiosity.

"About 25 times. Its my absolute favorite book," Kaitlyn responds. She put the bookmark down. "Hey could you help me with my homework that everyone brought me. They came before my brother did and gave me the homework," Kaitlyn says after a little bit. Mamori nods her head and helps with the homework. After that, it was getting pretty late, that Mamori said good-night and left.


	4. Chapter 4 Kaitlyn's Fragile Health

Mamori: Kisara!

Kisara: What? I'm working.

Mamori: On what?

Kisara: The story.

Sena: Mamori nee, Hiruma needs to talk to you.

Mamori: Fine. Kisara remember everything you need to do.

Kisara: I know. I don't own the characters except Kaitlyn. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm sorry that this is updated so late.

Chapter 4 Kaitlyn's Serious Health Problem

Next few days people visited Kaitlyn in the hospital. The day finally arrived when she was finally released out of the hospital. She had let everyone know that she was going to be let out of the hospital. She was picked up by Mamori because everyone else had practice. On the way home, Kaitlyn asked if she could watch everyone practice. Mamori hesitated a little bit, but after a couple of seconds she finally agreed to let her watch them practice.

After they dropped off the stuff Kaitlyn had, they both headed for the school field. When they got there, it looked like they were just either taking a break or talking about strategies. When Kurita saw that Kaitlyn was out of the hospital, he rushed over to her, and asked her if she was okay being there.

"I'm fine. If I wasn't the doctors wouldn't let me out of there, unless you know who threatened them…" Kaitlyn says knowing full well, that Yoichi would threaten anyone to get what he wants. Kurita nodded his head knowing who she was talking about. That's when Sena, and Raimon came over and started asking her questions. That's when everyone put off the practice time and started to visit with her. After a while, Yoichi got fed up with everyone asking her questions and stopped practicing for the next big game that is coming up. He pointed his guns, that somehow magically appears out of no where, to the sky and starts shooting them. Everyone was surprised and Kaitlyn who was used to hearing them being fired, ignored it. She walked to where Mamori who stood covering her ears from the loud noises.

"How can you stand to hear those guns being fired?" Mamori asks Kaitlyn after putting her hands down when the gun shots faded.

"I don't really know. Maybe it's because of him shooting them most of the time that I get used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore," Kaitlyn answers with excitement showing in her eyes. Mamori thought it was her imagination that she saw a little sadness in her eyes, but luckily it was just her imagination. Mamori looked back onto the field and just wished that she could understand what Kaitlyn has to go through. Maybe she could help out, even if its just a little bit.

"Hey, Kaitlyn?" Mamori asks after starring at everyone practicing for the game that's coming up. Kaitlyn looked at her and saw that Mamori looked really sad.

"What is it, Mamori?" Kaitlyn replies and tries to cheer Mamori up.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could somehow help you out with Hiruma-kun. Like take over some of the household chores at your house. I mean since you passed out from doing all the household chores and you're keeping your grades up, and doing all of your homework. I was hoping I could help at least a bit. I don't want to see you pass out from all the work you do," Mamori pleaded with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn could tell that this wasn't going to be easy for her, but if Mamori feels bad about this, then she could end up just needing the help. So, she very hesitantly agreed. Mamori would help in anyway she could, Kaitlyn would be able to get more sleep and they all should be good.

What Kaitlyn failed to tell her was that she has a very weak body, and gets sick very easily, and she didn't want anyone else to know about it, and Hiruma knew about it. But if he told anyone about it, Kaitlyn would absolutely kill him and the people he would've told would be worried sick and they wouldn't do anything but make sure she was going to be fine. But that still didn't make anything fine with him. He was still just as worried as Mamori would've but he created his own personality outside of the house, and he never dared to show his true feelings about his family; especially when it came down to Kaitlyn.

The next day, Mamori showed up at Kaitlyn's to help out. When Hiruma answered the door, she knew that Kaitlyn was either still asleep or something was definitely wrong with her today. Hiruma was about to go out somewhere.

"What do you want, fucking manager?" Hiruma growled at her. He was clearly pissed off. Mamori stood her ground as she has always done, just for the boys on the football team.

"I came here to visit Kaitlyn," Mamori replied with seriousness showing in her eyes. She technically told the truth, but didn't tell him why. Hiruma opened the door wider and led her to Kaitlyn's room. Once he was done doing that, he walked out the front door. Mamori stood at the doorway to Kaitlyn's room. "Um… Kaitlyn? I'm here to help," she started to say. But what she saw was a pale-looking girl.

"Thank you, Mamori," Kaitlyn looked at her with what looked like sadness, but was actually happiness. Mamori instantly knew why Hiruma stormed off when she came now. She would never know the pain of what he went through. She was the one who recently forced him to call the ambulance to take her to the hospital. She knew Kaitlyn was the only person who cared for him, and that she was his special little sister, even though he never showed it out in public. Mamori walked into the bathroom and got some rags then wet them under the sink. She came back and put the rags on Kaitlyn's forehead. Mamori, then, started on the chores. By the time she was done, Hiruma walked into the living room.

"What are you still doing here, fucking manager?" he asked when he saw Mamori sitting down on the couch. She turned around and looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5 Kaitlyn's Phobia

Mamori: What are you doing now?

Yoichi: Making sure she's typing more of the story. *shoots the guns in the air*

Kisara: I'm typing it already, jeesh. Now stop shooting those guns before I end up typing something you wouldn't want me to!*shooting stops and Sena walks in*

Sena: Oh, Monta, they're in here.

Monta: Hiruma, let's go practice. *They all leave*

Kisara: Finally. I don't own any of the characters except for Kaitlyn. The characters belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 5 Kaitlyn's Phobia

"I was just helping out with the chores for Kaitlyn-san," Mamori stated matter-of-factly. They continued arguing until they heard someone at the top of the stairs.

"Would you guys stop arguing!" Kaitlyn screeched out. Just then she felt a little faint and grabbed hold of the railing. Mamori ran to her side, while Hiruma just stood there surprised that she was getting weaker. While Mamori helped Kaitlyn back into bed, she realized that Kaitlyn was not in her pajamas.

"What in the world? You're not going anywhere in this condition," Mamori says. Kaitlyn just looks at her weirdly. Then she remembered that she was wearing her street clothes.

"I forgot to change into my pajamas last night. Hehehehe. Mamori could you help me?" Kaitlyn asks her with a slightly sad smile. Mamori replies with a small smile of her own and nods. Once Mamori sat Kaitlyn down on the bed, she walked to where the dresser was and helped Kaitlyn change into her pajamas. "Oh, Mamori if you don't mind, tell Hiruma, not fight, tell him to call in for supper," Kaitlyn says sleepily. Mamori smiles at her and nods her head. Soon after that Kaitlyn fell asleep and Mamori left the room. By then Hiruma was in his own room. Mamori knocked on his door and Hiruma answered it.

"Kaitlyn told me to tell you to call in for your supper," Mamori replied before Hiruma could call her another stupid name. When she turned around, Hiruma grabbed her wrist and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you for being there for her," Hiruma whispered. He let her go then. Mamori was stunned that he actually thanked her.

"No problem," she replied. "See you at school tomorrow," she continued as she walked down the stairs and out the door. Hiruma went to the phone and ordered. He ate alone, and then decided to take a quick shower. After his shower, he checked on his little sister, and saw that she was getting paler. She had another horrible fever. He thought to himself that if she didn't look any better in the morning he would have no choice but to call the ambulance himself, no matter how hard it is for him. He went to his room and did his homework, and went to bed after that.

The Next Morning…

"How are you feeling stupid little sister?" he asked her in his usual sneer. She tried to see him but couldn't.

"Still not to good, but I'll manage through the day," Kaitlyn responded. She was ghastly white and her fever didn't go down one bit, if anything changed it was that her fever got worse. Just then the doorbell rang, and Hiruma went to answer the door. Kaitlyn fell back asleep, even though all she did for the past day and a half is sleep. Her strength and energy wouldn't return to her. Hiruma came back with Monta and Sena following him. Mamori had started doing the chores when Hiruma told her that she still was in no condition to do the chores again.

"Okay, that's it. I have no choice. Kaitlyn!" Hiruma started yelling at her. She woke with a start, but that wasn't good as she started having coughing fits. When the coughing finally stopped she looked at her brother and started to feel dizzy so she laid back down and fell asleep again. "You're going to the hospital, you aren't getting any better. Monkey butt, and shrimp! Go tell Mamori to call the ambulance," Hiruma says screaming over the guns he was shooting. Sena and Monta ran downstairs to tell Mamori to call the ambulance. Soon sirens were heard coming at them. They rushed in and went upstairs and once again Hiruma watched as his little sister was taken away from him again. They put Kaitlyn into the stretcher and carried her downstairs and put her in the ambulance. When Kaitlyn was all set to go and she woke up, she didn't remember what had happened.

"Where am I?" Kaitlyn asked herself. As she looked at her surroundings she saw men all around her trying to get her vitals. It was then that she realized that she was in an ambulance. She started struggling to get away from them. When the men noticed that she was struggling to get free. They all had to hold her down, but with her strength she managed to get away from the cramped ambulance. Once she broke free from the bands that held her down, she sat up and opened the back. The driver started freaking out about this. Kaitlyn didn't like jumping out of a moving vehicle, and since the driver was afraid, he slowed to a stop. Kaitlyn jumped out of the ambulance. Luckily Mamori and Hiruma were right behind the ambulance. Hiruma wasn't happy that she woke up in the ambulance. Hiruma started yelling at Kaitlyn who was swaying from side to side.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn looked at him and started walking past him. She just wanted to go back home. She remembered when her mother died in an ambulance. Hiruma told Mamori to follow her. Kaitlyn walked past the house and just kept walking. When she finally stopped, she was by the river. She kneeled down to the river and picked up a handful of water. She splashed the water onto her face, as Mamori and Hiruma rush to stop her. Kaitlyn then fell into the river.

"Kaitlyn!" Mamori screamed. Just then Riku had happened to walk by and saw the whole thing. He ran and jumped into the river and swam Kaitlyn to shore. Hiruma and Mamori got Kaitlyn out of the river and helped Riku out of there. Mamori ran to the trunk of her car and pulled out two blankets. She gave one to Riku and the other to Hiruma to wrap Kaitlyn in the blanket.

"What's going on, Mamori-nee?" Riku asked Mamori.

"Well, umm…. Kaitlyn here is Hiruma's little sister and she has a weak body, but she still cares for her older brother. All this time, she did everything while her brother concentrated on getting his team to practice, and she would do the chores at home. She's very sick with a serious flu. Hiruma called the ambulance and she freaked out in the ambulance and jumped off. Then she walked all the way here and you saw the rest," Mamori explained to the white haired boy. She looked back at Hiruma holding onto his little sister.

"Oi, fucking manager let's get her to the hospital since she literally jumped off the ambulance," Hiruma says as he picks Kaitlyn up and starts to walk to Mamori's car. Mamori wondered if Hiruma knew if Kaitlyn was going to jump off the ambulance. She turned around and thanked Riku for his help.

Kisara: Well, sorry for the very late update. I'll try my hardest to update quicker. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Back into the Hospital

**Monta: Oi, Kisara. You better be writing/typing that story. **

**Kisara: Yes, I am. Man, I sometimes wish you would stop worrying about the damn story. *Hears gunshots outside of the room***

**Sena: Monta! Let's go practice on the field, before you-know-who's going to shoot again. **

**Kisara: Monta, go and I'll take care of everything here. **

**Monta: You sure?**

**Kisara: Yes. Now leave me, before I get Hiruma in here, and he starts shooting his guns. *turns to the readers as Monta leaves to go practice* I don't own any of the characters except for Kaitlyn. They belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy the sixth chapter of the story. **

Chapter 6 Back into the Hospital?

They were back at the hospital for Kaitlyn again. Kaitlyn was still unconscious, and was already admitted to the place again. The doctor had told them that she had to stay at the hospital again for a bit longer this time. After two hours of being in the hospital, Kaitlyn was finally starting to wake up. She started to cough a little bit when she took in a deep breath, then stopped and sat up.

"Where the fuck am I?" Kaitlyn says after searching her surroundings for any clues to where she was. She had monitors attached to her, as she heard the heart monitor 'beeping'. Hiruma was looking out the window, when he heard her question. He turned to face her, and was about to answer when Mamori came in.

"Oh, you're awake. Good evening," she replies as she gives Hiruma a bag of food. She smiles awkwardly at Kaitlyn and then sits next to the bed.

"Yoichi, answer the damn question," Kaitlyn angrily says to her older brother. Kaitlyn was getting on edge of where she is, and annoyed that there was something that he wasn't telling her. Yoichi sighs and knows what's going to happen later on.

"You're in the fucking hospital, again," Yoichi says after a little pause. He felt Kaitlyn throw her deadly death glare at him, but he ignored it. 'If only looks could kill' Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Mamori asked noticing the glare she was giving to Hiruma. Kaitlyn just shook her head no. "Why don't you really like going to the hospital in the ambulances? Why won't you let them take care of you?" Mamori asked out of curiosity. Kaitlyn just looked down at her hands and started remembering why she never liked ambulances.

"Oi, fucking manager! Don't bring up the past subject with her. She will be in this daze for more than an hour just remembering the whole thing. She blames herself for what happened," Yoichi replies as Kaitlyn starts mumbling to herself.

"Did something bad happen to both of you?" Mamori was now very curious. She tilted her head, and heard Kaitlyn blame herself for something that had happened. Mamori looked at her younger friend. Kaitlyn had her hands covering her ears. Her eyes were shut very tightly. "I'm sorry if I touched a sensitive topic, but what really happened?" Mamori asks after a couple of minutes of watching Kaitlyn. More minutes of silence had stayed with them, Hiruma stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Fucking manager, follow me," Yoichi stated as he walked outside of the room. Mamori nodded and followed him outside of the room. They both walked out into the main lobby in silence. When they got to the main lobby, Hiruma told her the whole story on why Kaitlyn was afraid of ambulances and what happened.

"So, that's why she's afraid of the ambulances," Mamori started as soon as it all sank in her head. Hiruma nodded his head, Mamori starred at the floor. After the silence took over again, Hiruma started to walk back to Kaitlyn's room. After thinking of what Hiruma finished telling her and what she told Kaitlyn, she stood up and walked back as well.

In Kaitlyn's Hospital Room…

"Hey stupid little sister, I'm going home. You gonna be alright?" Hiruma says after walking into the room. He was surprised to see Kaitlyn laying in the bed, asleep. He walked out of the room, and sees Mamori walking back to the room.

"Where are you going?" Mamori asks out of curiosity. She turns to face Hiruma. Her eyes asking why he is leaving so abruptly. He shrugged off her question and kept walking away.

"She's fallen asleep. Why fuckin' stay here, if she's asleep?" Hiruma asks over his shoulder. He kept walking, as Mamori watched him leave. As soon as, he was out of sight, she walked back into the room. Mamori looked for a pen and paper, so she could leave a note for Kaitlyn, if she woke up before they came to visit her again tomorrow. When she left, Kaitlyn woke up. She saw the note on the table next to her.

_Kaitlyn,_

_Hiruma-kun and I left, after we saw you asleep. I'm sorry for bringing up the past. I didn't know you were suffering from it so much. Please forgive me. We'll visit you tomorrow. (Maybe with the whole team, too. ^_^) See you tomorrow!_

_Your friend,_

_Mamori Anezaki_

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it," Kaitlyn whispered to herself before she went back to sleep.

The Next Day…

"What the heck happened to you all?" Kaitlyn practically screamed at the top of her lungs. She was surprised at the sight before her. Sena had an air cast on his ankle. Monta had a bandage on his left hand. Kurita and all the other linemen were all bruised up pretty badly. The only ones that weren't hurt at all were Suzuna, Yuki, Mamori, Musashi and Yoichi. She couldn't believe the best team, in her opinion, were now all crippled. She sat there gawking at them, and started throwing paper at them, and books, and the pillows from the bed. "Are you all going to tell me what happened or do I have to get you to tell me about it?" Kaitlyn says after she had somewhat calmed down her anger.

**I'm sorry that this is a very late update, but at least I got it up. Please review. I am open to new ideas, so if you have any… please I would love to hear your ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Death

**Mamori: Okay, Kisara. Do you have it all done, yet?**

**Kisara: Not quite all done. But soon.**

**Mamori: You better be correct.**

**Kisara: After that small vacation, yeah. I'm continuing. I do not own the characters except for Kaitlyn. The characters belong to their rightful owners. Gomenasai for the very late update.**

_Previously… Kaitlyn went back to the hospital and now staying there until she gets better. Meanwhile the team becomes 'crippled' for a mysterious reason._

Chapter 7 An Unexpected Death

"What is going on here? Hiruma! Explain why the team is broken and crippled!" Kaitlyn screamed at the top of her lungs. After Kaitlyn yelled at them, she started to have a coughing fit. Suzuna and Mamori walked over to her and tried to calm her down. After a while of trying to calm her down, Mamori turned to face the team.

"Don't you think you played this prank on her today? Take those bandages off and wash off those marks. We wanted it to be a small joke, but it's kind of hard to see it as a joke, when she worries about all of you this much," Mamori stated strongly in her motherly voice. All the boys looked at what had happened, they saw her skin paler than usual. They gave Mamori and Suzuna a hurtful look then changed their facial expressions to an apologetically look at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath and saw they all gave her an apologetic look.

"Mamori give me my inhaler, please. I am not able to breathe correctly any more," Kaitlyn asked in a weak voice. Suzuna slowly and carefully laid her down and Mamori did the favor that was asked of her. The boys did as they were told by Mamori, as that all went on. After they did their jobs that were given to them, someone knocked on the door. Kaitlyn starred at the door for a couple of minutes. Sena walked to the door and answered it. More people were standing outside of the room; Coach Apollo and the American team, that Hiruma's team played against entered the room.

"Oh, Panther-kun. What are you guys still doing in Japan?" Sena asks surprised that they are still in Japan.

"Well, we heard about Hiruma's little sister being very sick," Panther explains. Hiruma walks to the window and sits on the window sill. 'Even though he is acting like he doesn't care, he really does. I think he's very thankful for the support he gets from his friends that he, himself has made during this year.' Kaitlyn thought at that moment.

"How did you hear about Kaitlyn being in the hospital?" Mamori asked them curiously. She gave them a confused expression. Panther showed her the note they had gotten from Suzuna. She quickly read the note, and looked straight at Suzuna. Hiruma saw this and gave Suzuna a death glare. Kaitlyn sighed out of pity for the poor girl, and turned to thank the American team. She graciously thanked them and laid back down. Soon after that she fell asleep. Everyone crowded her room and talked a bit. After about an hour of chatting with each other, the heart monitor detected a flat line. Hiruma sat straight up still not showing any emotion but started panicking on the inside.

"Ladies, lets leave the room so the doctors can come in and check up on her," Hiruma said as he walked out the door. Mamori silently followed and Suzuna had a very worried look on her face as she kept looking back at Kaitlyn's body. Everyone slowly walked out. They all had sorrowful looks on their faces. They all watched the doctors and nurses rush into the room, but after about ten minutes, they came out and told everyone that they can go back into the room. As everyone walked in with solemn facial expressions, they saw her sitting up and breathing normally. Most of them sighed in relief, but Hiruma was ticked off.

"What is it, Yoichi nii?" Kaitlyn asked in a tone that said she was tired but tried to keep a peaceful atmosphere. She looked at him with expectant eyes that waited for an explanation. After a couple of seconds, Sena cleared his throat and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Kaitlyn, we thought you just died. What happened?" Sena asked a little shyly. Kaitlyn looked around the room, and just shrugged. She looked down at her hands which intertwined with each other.

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself. I mean, I know I died, as my soul tried to leave my body, I heard everyone rushing in to preserve my life. I don't remember much after that," Kaitlyn explained as she recalled the events that had just happened in her perspective. She noticed Suzuna had a small stream of tears running down her face, and Mamori looked like she was about to cry along with her. Suzuna couldn't take it anymore and walked up to the bed, wiping the tears away and hugged Kaitlyn, who was surprised by her sudden actions. Soon after Suzuna let go of her everyone else gave her a small hug, including Hiruma Yoichi. Which shocked everyone besides, Kurita, Mamori, Musashi, and Doburoku-sensei. 'So he does have a heart. Then why does he put on an act in public to make it look like he's cold-hearted to everyone?' Monta thought to himself. He shrugged off the thought and put to the side for later questioning to Hiruma. After the hugging fest, Kaitlyn asked if she had to stay here for another few weeks. Mamori shook her head to notify her that she is staying here for as long as the doctors say that she needs to stay there.

"So, Homer-kun, and Panther-kun, are you coming up with certain ideas to make your special tactic stronger?" Kaitlyn asks to break the truth-binding silence. She looked at them with a small smile. Both boys answered her with their own smiles and nodded their heads.

**I'm trying to update quicker, but having some difficulties with typing the story. Please review, even if you have to comment me on my grammar or even sort of say something really mean, that's all fine to me, but don't say the mean things that would hurt my feelings. My mental heart is really fragile. Just let me know that you are actually following the story. So, please, please, PLEASE review. It would brighten up my life. Thanks and hope you enjoyed the story. A few more chapters will be put up for this story.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Birthday Surprises!

**Hey, I'm really sorry about not updating for a long while. Its just many things are happening, a friend of my family's just died on Monday June 20****th**** 2011, and I'm was playing at someone's wedding on Saturday June 25****th****, 2011. So this whole past month and longer I've been really busy. I'm still grieving and so it will be a while (hopefully not ^.^') before the next chapter. So your long awaited chapter 8 is finally here. I don't own anything except for Kaitlyn. They belong to their rightful owners. Warning: There is at least two more chapters. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previously, Kaitlyn had an unexpected experience. And when everyone came back they were all glad she was back to her normal self. _

Chapter 8 Birthday Surprises!

"Kaitlyn, we need to get going. We'll see you soon," Panther promised Kaitlyn. She looked up from her studies, and smiled brightly as they left the room. Soon everyone left after some time, until it was just Mamori, and Suzuna. Mamori and Suzuna stayed to help teach what Kaitlyn needed to learn for up coming tests.

"Suzuna, Mamori, you should go home to get some rest. I need you both to be in school that way I know exactly what I missed. I'm not sure if I can trust the boys to do that for me. So please go home to get enough rest," Kaitlyn begged the two girls to go home. Suzuna and Mamori looked at each other as they gave each other worried expressions. After a while of just listening to the heart monitor, they sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll go. Just don't go dying on us yet. See you tomorrow," Mamori responded to Kaitlyn's plea. Suzuna had a hurt expression, but Kaitlyn countered it with a bright smile. Suzuna gave her a hug and waved good-bye as she followed Mamori out the door. Kaitlyn got back to her homework and finished it within ten minutes before one in the morning. She sighed out of tiredness and laid back down and fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

Kaitlyn awoke to the sound of whispers around the bed. She opened her eyes and saw the whole team there.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought there was school today," Kaitlyn says as she slowly sits up. Mamori and Suzuna walked over to her and help her, as Kaitlyn patiently waits for an answer.

"Well, today is Sunday, so we came to visit you. Then we heard about your birthday is today so we brought a cake to celebrate your birthday," Sena and Monta explains. Kaitlyn was surprised that they know when her birthday is. She only told one person when it was, and that was Mamori. Kaitlyn looks at Mamori for another explanation.

"Well, Hiruma-kun, wasn't going to visit you during your birthday, and I started yelling at him. Then the team heard the dispute and they all got a cake and presents, and became depressed that you didn't tell them," Mamori explained as she scratched the back of her head. Kaitlyn sighed in defeat, when Kurita asked her why she didn't tell anyone about her birthday. Kaitlyn looked down at her hands and looked back up.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone because you guys practice for all the up coming games. Then I barely have any friends at school. Try to picture me as being alone as soon as my mother died. I became more alone than when my mother was alive. So I just didn't tell you because of my habit of not saying anything about me. So sorry about it," Kaitlyn answered solemnly. Then Suzuna lifted the depressing mood everyone was in and started to throw a present in front of Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn gratefully took the present and started to open it. Soon, there was a lot of wrapping paper on the bed covering her, and she kept thanking them for buying her presents. Then they brought the cake in front of her and sang happy birthday with the exception of Komusubi and Hiruma. They all cut the cake and ate a piece. Then another knock was heard from the door again.

"Come on in," Mamori replied. Just then the doctor came in. Everyone was completely silent with the excuse for the breathing. Kaitlyn looked at the doctor confused at why he was here.

"Kaitlyn, I need you to sign this on the bottom line," the doctor replied giving her a piece of paper. Kaitlyn read the paper with Mamori and Hiruma reading it over her shoulder. Kaitlyn was surprised what the paper was for. They were letting her go home, the next day. Tears started to well up as she slowly signed the release papers. Everyone else was so confused at why she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kaitlyn will be able to go home tomorrow guys," Mamori happily replied. Just then everyone was cheering that they got yelled at by the doctors for cheering that she gets to go home. After a while longer of them celebrating her birthday, they went home to get some rest. The only ones that stayed there was Suzuna, Mamori, Musashi, Doburoku-sensei and Hiruma. They stayed longer than Kaitlyn thought they would, but then the door was opened. Everyone looked at the person who just opened the door.

"You know its very rude to open the door without knocking!" Kaitlyn screeched out at the person who walked through the door. The boys smiled and she started to smile back at them.

**Again, I'm really very sorry for it being a late update. I just got done with the wedding and it went well. I'll try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter up. Oh, I forgot Mamori, Monta, Sena are having a mini vacation because of stress trying to get me to type up the chapters. I hope you all have a great summer! Please review! It will get me motivated to post up the last two chapters quicker. :)  
**


End file.
